


Entre cette nuit et la prochaine

by LeTraducteur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dreaming, M/M, Sadness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: "Ce n’est pas un au revoir." Luke l’entend murmurer entre de longues pressions de lèvres.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 7





	Entre cette nuit et la prochaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> Je suis de retour (j'essaie)  
> I'm back (trying)  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Luke se tourne, regardant la façon dont la lumière passe à travers le carillon en verre coloré pendu à la fenêtre. Il y a quelque chose qui cuit sur une plaque, l’odeur de vêtements propres est portée par la brise. Luke prend une inspiration. C’est un rêve.

"Salut." C’est murmuré dans un baiser alors que des bras l’enlacent par derrière. Luke s’autorise à se presser contre lui pendant un instant.

"Salut." Il soupire, tournant sa tête pour l’enfouir dans le cou de Han. Savon, graisse, et Faucon. Luke sourit, fermant les yeux.

Ils restent en place, tenus ensemble par leur respiration et la lenteur saccharine du temps qui passe en cet endroit.

"Tu vas me manquer," dit Luke. Tournant son corps, il s’enroule autour de Han. Luke presse son front au centre de la chemise de Han.

Le gloussement qu’il entend devrait gronder contre ça peau, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Quelque chose bouge, tombant en morceaux dans la périphérie de ses yeux. Luke peut sentir le rêve se désintégrer autour de lui.

Han presse un autre baiser sur sa tête. "Regarde-moi, gamin." Et Luke se soumet avec joie à cette faiblesse.

Han ressemble à celui que Luke à rencontrer cette première fois, il y a des années et son cœur rate un battement. Han sourit. Il se penche, pressant leurs lèvres ensemble en souvenir de millions de baisers. "Je serais toujours là. Tu peux toujours me trouver ici," dit-il.

Luke laisse échapper un sanglot quand ils se séparent. Il glisse sa main pour la laisser traîner sur le visage de Han, son pouce caressant la forme de ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses joues. Mémorisant désespéramment.

"Non." Han secoue la tête. Il attrape les poignets de Luke. "Ne te fais pas subir ça, gamin."

Luke l’attire pour un autre long baiser tinté du sel de larmes fantômes et de cœurs tristes battant la chamade.

"Ce n’est pas un au revoir." Luke l’entend murmurer entre de longues pressions de lèvres. Il ferme les yeux.

Quand il se réveille, le froideur de l’aube noie la petite chambre dans laquelle il s’est installé. Luke s’installe en position assise, douloureusement conscient du mouvement de ses vieux os et des craquements de ses membres à cause d’une longue période d’immobilité. Il regarde vers l’autre côté du lit, où personne n’a dormi, froid.

La mer hors de la fenêtre est un d’un gris tempétueux. Luke prend une inspiration tremblante, touchant les traces de larmes sur son visage. Regardant autour de lui, il se lève. Il a du travail à faire.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [Le Traducteur](https://letraducteur.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
